An Illegal Pokémon Adventure!
by CometRazorTVX45
Summary: A young boy named Jay is excited on becoming a Pokémon trainer, but however, he doesn't want to go the original path of one. In his adventure, he will go a path that is disliked not only by other trainers, but nearly everyone in the Pokémon world.
1. The Run From Prof Sycamore!

"Alright! I can finally start my unauthorized, unlicensed, and above all, illegal Pokémon adventure!"

The trainers next to a dull gray building stared at the future trainer know as Jay. After staring at his black hair, black eyes, and simple apparel, they resume their places in the line for their new adventures in the Kalos region. Jay is the only trainer not in the line. He knew the children he called "noobs" to will meet Professor Sycamore, grab a starter Pokémon, and leave. But now, they were still waiting.

"May all trainers please enter the laboratory," Said the dull voice of the loudspeaker.

"How about no?" Replied Jay.

Again he gained more stares from the crowd. The trainers stopped when they heard the door open and a man came out. He had spiky black hair, a shaved beard, and was wearing a lab coat.

"Welcome trainers!" He exclaimed with an excited voice. "As you all know, I am Professor Sycamore, and I will escort you trainers to the beauty of the Pokémon world!"

He was responded with cheering from the crowd.

"You will each receive a starting Pokémon, a Pokédex, and other supplies I will get on to later. Shall we begin?"

A loud "Yes" from the crowd and a quiet "No" from Jay.

"Great!" Shouted Professor Sycamore, with a small chuckle from Jay. "I will see you, one by one!"

One trainer went into the building with Professor Sycamore, and came out with a Pokéball in his hand, and it was same for the next trainer, and the next. Those who were waiting were asking which starter Pokémon to choose, what they were going to do, and et cetera.

"So, who are you going to choose?"

Jay ignored the poking of the trainer, who kept on asking "Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie? C'mon, answer! Please!"

Jay smirked behind the pestering child, and smirked when he entered the lab. He kept on smirking even when the professor came to him.

"It's your turn,"

Jay slowly turned back and saw the familiar face two meters away.

"So, are you happy about your new Pokémon adventure?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Maybe," Muttered Jay.

Professor Sycamore chuckled.

"Alright, time to go in!" The professor said.

"Sir, I have a question."

He hesitated before saying, "Ask away!"

"Do I have to see you?"

The Professor Sycamore huffed.

"Nowadays you have to, due to the many incidents that happened when trainers didn't have all those precautions."

Okay thanks," Jay quickly replied as he sped away from the professor. He looked forward at the city landscape, with the professor shouting.

People and their Pokémon next to the sidewalk stared at the boy, and heard the professor plea, "Stop him!"

Jay turned into a forest's edge, and ran from there.

"Come back!" Shouted the desperate professor.

"I will come back – in a million years," Jay replied. He turned and saw the professor panting. Jay did not stop. He continued dashing; stepping over leaves and twigs through the small patches of sun blocked by the trees. He did not stop, until he was sure the professor would give up and report to the police.

A/N: A little bit of exposition I missed. Ever since Team Flare attacked(which you should know if you watched XY and Z) the Elite Four decided to have new safety precautions for all trainers. Since Jay did not follow the precautions, Professor Sycamore is displeased with Jay because he is starting an unauthorized adventure as a trainer.


	2. Getting Started the Hard Way!

A/N: I got a review on the last chapter that said it was confusing. Maybe this one may clear it up, or you haven't watched the Pokémon series yet.

Jay's run was now turned into a mild jog. He still felt his legs aching, but he knew it was best to get a little more distance from the police. Soon, Jay felt safe. He checked his backpack for a water bottle. He took a few sips, and put it back in the holder.

"No doubt they'll search this whole area," Jay muttered.

He kept on walking on the forest path.

"Wonder if I put lunch it my bag – Yes, yes I did,"

Jay pulled out three Styrofoam boxes. He opened and checked each of them.

"That's enough for one day," Jay said. "I'll have to find food on my own after that,"

He took two more steps.

"You know, I'll use this opportunity to catch some – No, I don't have any Pokéballs. I'll just have to get some then,"

Jay sat down on a stump to think.

 _It's too risky to go to the Pokémon center for some, and the Pokéball Factory probably got reports of me. You know what? I'll just sneak to the Pokémon center and see._

Jay went into his backpack, and grabbed the spare jacket he had. He took of the first one and put the new jacket and the hood on. He wrapped the old jacket around his mouth. Carefully, he tiptoed all the way, trying his best not to step on twigs. He dashed from shade to shade, all the way until he found the sidewalk he just ran on.

"So, is that all?"

Jay ducked behind a bush. Peeking through it, he saw the professor along with a policewoman with curly blue hair.

"I believe so," Continued Professor Sycamore. "Keep watch on the Pokémon center, Officer Jenny. I'll bet he'll try to get some Pokéballs,"

"Thank you," And Officer Jenny was off.

 _I better get to the center before she does,_ Jay thought. He ran through the edge of the forest until the trees he past became shrubs. He passed through the pedestrians in their daily lives, dodging most of them with his luck. After two minutes of running, he just spied his destination across the road. He turned and crossed the road as quickly as possible, and then stopped for a breath. He looked up. A cherry-colored building, a common design for a Pokémon Center, stood before him. He passed through the glass sliding doors.

"Nurse Joy?" Jay politely asked.

A woman turned back. She had pink hair tied into two rings, along with a pink and white nurse's outfit.

"What do you need?" The nurse asked.

"May I have a few Pokéballs?" Jay asked. "Enough to fill a backpack, please,"

"That much?" Nurse Joy was feeling suspicious.

"I don't want to run out," Jay replied calmly.

She left for a while, and returned with what Jay desired.

"Thank you!" Jay said, but Nurse Joy was too suspicious to reply.

Jay calmly stepped out, checked for Officer Jenny, and ran.

 _People here are gullible_ , Jay thought.

Running to the forest he went to earlier, he heard the buzz of a motorcycle that was none other than Officer Jenny's. Luckily, it continued, all the way to the Pokémon center. Jay continued until he found the shrubs he encountered earlier. As he saw the scenery turn from a few bits of grass to many plants and trees, he knew he was close. Just a few more steps, just a few more steps-.

WHAM!

Jay crashed right into Professor Sycamore, trying hoping to find him in the edge of the forest. Jay quickly adjusted his hood while the professor was trying to regain his balance.

"Sorry," Professor Sycamore said.

"It's o-."

Jay's cover quickly fell of just as he said those words. Startled, he dashed at the first second, with Professor Sycamore in pursuit. He ran past the buildings of different color, hoping he wouldn't trip on the cobblestone sidewalk.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

They all heard the signature rumble of Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

"Young man, you better stop your trouble and report to the professor,"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Jay quickly answered, as he sped down the street.

"Jaywalking! That's it, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Jay sped through an alley, and jumped to a fire exit stairs, before the motorcycle entered, leaving Officer Jenny to suddenly brake in the shabby path lined with trashcans. Climbing up the stairs with his jacket brushing against the red-bricked wall, he made it up right before he heard "YOU DARE RESIST ARREST!"

Jumping off the concrete roofs of the neighborhood, Jay was now a center of attention. People and their Pokémon stood and stared. The children laughed, the parents had faces of fear, and the Pokémon were told to try to catch Jay. Move after move he dodged, until, after passing through many buildings, he found the right fire exit. He braced himself, and tumbled down the stairs, on the path away from the police.


	3. Time for Some Catching!

A/N: I won't describe the Pokémon in the story, just to give you a header.

"Well, that noob of a policewoman couldn't catch me, for the almighty Jay will defeat her with such ease!"

Jay was happily trekking across the forest path, now with more stones inside the earth. Jay knew this was the correct path to a hiding place. Jay kept his eyes for a wild Pokémon. He was keen to instantly toss a Pokéball if that happened.

"Pfft! I've walked for two hours straight, on a popular trail, and that Officer Jenny couldn't find me still? Wow," Jay laughed.

Jay noticed that the terrain was getting rockier.

"Well, I hope I can finally eat my lunch in peace. I'd say that's enough running for one day,"

Jay carefully stepped on the jagged rocks, knowing that anyone passing by wouldn't wish to save him. Jay nearly fell two times, but finally, he landed on a smooth surface. Stepping on the nearby puddles, a cave lay ahead, with part of the forest covering the entrance. With little effort, he pulled the branches away, and entered. He heard them snap back to their normal position. He sat on the nearest rock, which was a little wet due to the dripping of the cave. Without hesitation, Jay pulled out one Styrofoam box.

"Roggenrola!"

Jay turned around, and before he knew it, his food was stolen. He got up, wandering around through the dark cave, hoping to find the thief. Brushing his hands on the rough stony walls, he found a little opening, leading to the culprit.

"Roggen?" Said the creature, with Jay's lunch on its head. "Roggenrola!"

The creature was off, speeding through another opening, which Jay was keen to follow.

"Geez, it's like a maze in here," Jay muttered.

The two runners were then blinded by light from the outside of the cave. After rubbing his eyes for a while, Jay saw another trainer, for the most inconvenience.

"Hey you! You're that trainer who ran away from Professor Sycamore!" The trainer exclaimed, pointing his finger right in front of Jay.

"Didn't anyone tell you pointing is rude?" Jay argued back.

"Who cares? Let's have a battle. If you win, I'll let you off the hook. But if I win, then you're going to the police, buster!"

"Well, it would be a shame if I said 'no',"

"Alright! Hope you enjoy your prison time! Go Fennekin!"

In that moment, he tossed a Pokéball that released a burst of blue energy. It swirled, and then converting itself into the Pokémon he called.

"Fennekin! Use Flamethrower!"

Jay ducked the flames that came out of the little fox's mouth.

"Ha!" The trainer scoffed. "I'll just report you to the police if you can't battle! Ooh, and I'll catch that Roggenrola too. Fennekin! Use Flamethrower again!"

The Roggenrola cowered as Fennekin took a big breath, and then exhaled flames. The defending Roggenrola could only run, with its precious food on its head. It cowered again when it bumped into Jay's legs.

"Alright, you can eat it," Jay said.

The Roggenrola danced happily until it dodged Fennekin's Flamethrower. When it got up, it saw the lunch was now nothing but crispy ashes.

"Roggenrola! Roggenrola!" It screamed, giving a paranoid dance.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more food, after we defeat that Fennekin," Jay assured.

The Roggenrola stood up with confidence.

"Ha! Like you're going to beat me! Fat chance, criminal!" The trainer boasted.

"Fennekin!" His Pokémon agreed.

"Alright Roggenrola, use one of your moves!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola jumped, and a sphere of light appeared near its face. It then grew into a full beam, which hit Fennekin square in the face.

"Not bad!" Shouted the trainer. "Fennekin! Use Scratch!"

The Fennekin started charging. It nearly hit Roggenrola, but Roggenrola made a green-blue barrier around it, blocking Fennekin.

"Excellent!" Jay shouted to Roggenrola. "You used Protect!"

"Whatever! Fennekin, use Scratch again!"

Fennekin charged again, but clones of Roggenrola popped up. Fennekin decided to scratch a clone, but it disappeared, with no effect.

"Alright, you used Double Team. What next, Roggenrola?" Jay asked.

Roggenrola and its clones jumped up, and a large boulder started materializing inches about their heads. The clones tossed the floating boulder right at Fennekin. Soon, the Fennekin was stuck in a massive pile of stones.

"So, Rock Tomb is the last of your moves, eh? Alright Roggenrola, finish this with Flash Cannon!"

Roggenrola fired the white beam, hitting the immobilized Fennekin. The stones disappeared, and all that was left was the defending Pokémon, which had fainted.

"Yes! Roggenrola wins!" Jay shouted.

"Roggen!" Roggenrola agreed.

"Ha! I tricked you!"

Jay turned back at the trainer. What he found startled him.

"Jay! You stop this troublemaking right now!" Professor Sycamore yelled.

"Ha! I'm the best!" The trainer beside him boasted.

"Now Jay, you will give this young man that Roggenrola he deserves!" The professor shouted back.

"If you ask me, his Fennekin lost to the Roggenrola, so he doesn't deserve it," Jay protested. "Don't you agree Roggenrola? You'll never go in his Pokéballs, right?"

"Roggen! Roggenrola!" It shouted.

"Then I'll weaken it for him! Garchomp go!" The professor tossed his Pokéball, sending out a massive Garchomp, Jay's next opponent.


	4. Roggenrola vs Mega Garchomp!

Professor Sycamore gritted his teeth. "I don't like this as much as you do,"

"No. I really like this unlike you," Jay calmly replied.

"Enough! Garchomp! Mega Evolve!"

The professor pressed a stone in his hand. Soon enough, a light burst out of Garchomp, and moments later, all the energy from this sequence went out, and made a symbol of some kind. Soon, Jay saw Garchomp, but this time it looked different, and stronger.

"Ha! Think your little Roggenrola could beat Mega Garchomp!" Said the trainer that beside the professor.

"With my Garchomp's Mega Evolution, we'll put an end to your trouble making." The professor said. "Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp raised its body, and summoned a fury of flaming meteorites charging at one Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola, dodge and use Flash Cannon!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola hopped around, skipping around the flaming meteors that left smoking craters. Then a sphere of light concentrated inches from Roggenrola's face, and Flash Cannon burst from that sphere.

"Garchomp! Dodge and use Dragon Rage!"

Mega Garchomp quickly moved aside and a sphere of blue aura was charging near its chest.

"Use Rock Tomb above the beam!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola leapt inches above the beam, and had a boulder grow near its head. The boulder successfully encased Mega Garchomp, but it was only two seconds until it broke out.

"Alright Garchomp, dodge and use Dragon Tail!"

"Use Rock Tomb again!"

Garchomp's tail glowed blue, and it charged at Roggenrola. Just about when Garchomp could successfully hit, Garchomp was encased in the same boulders once again. It still took the same amount of time for him to get out.

"Use Rock Tomb over and over!" Jay interrupted before Professor Sycamore could say anything.

Roggenrola constantly made its boulders, constantly encasing Garchomp, but Professor Sycamore noticed something. His Mega Garchomp was taking more time to get out then before.

"Garchomp! Dodge his Rock Tombs!" The professor yelled.

It was no use. Garchomp was in too much agony to dodge. Eventually, Garchomp was now stuck in Rock Tomb.

"Roggenrola! Use Flash Cannon!"

A large white beam burst out from Roggenrola, and hit Garchomp square in the face.

"Use Flash Cannon again!"

More beams of energy came from Roggenrola, constantly hitting Mega Garchomp before he could get up.

"No! Garchomp!" The professor screamed.

It was no use. After five or so Flash Cannons, Garchomp was knocked out.

"You battled well Garchomp, return!"

The professor recalled his now normal Garchomp back into his Pokéball. He then grunted.

"Ha! You're 'Mega' Garchomp couldn't beat one Roggenrola! What do you have to say about that, Professor Sycamore?" Jay taunted.

"Although you beat Mega Garchomp fair and square, you still have to pay the price of your crimes!" The professor shouted back.

"Yeah!" Agreed the trainer Jay almost forgot was there. "We won't let you escape with my Roggenrola! Fletchling! Use Peck!"

The trainer sent out his Pokéball, which opened and summoned a Fletchling he caught. The bird-like Pokémon's beak glowed white, and it began charging at Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola! Use Double Team!" Jay shouted.

In an instant, clones of Roggenrola appeared. Fletching tried to peck one clone, but it vanished.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Jay screamed.

The Roggenrola jumped up, and the same beam went straight at Fletchling. After the dust settled, Fletchling was knocked out.

"That's it young man! You're coming with me, and I'll-" Professor Sycamore was interrupted by the footsteps of Jay and the Roggenrola.

"Come in here Roggenrola," Jay suggested. "It'll be safer in here."

Roggenrola leap and touched the button of Jay's Pokéball, causing Roggenrola to turn into a glowing red energy, which went inside the ball. The button on the Pokéball flashed red, until making a "ding" sound.

"No, he caught my Roggenrola!" The trainer behind him pouted.

"You stop here this instant!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

Jay left the area of the cave to the same forest path. Soon, the two were out of sight. Jay walked away from the path stepping on the fresh grass.


	5. A Slowking's Speech!

A/N: Sorry for not posting often. I got writer's block.

Jay and his Roggenrola sat on two barren stumps, both looking and the forest wonder, with the bare patches of sunlight.

"Well, I'd safely say it's the perfect spot for lunch," Jay said.

Roggenrola affectionately nodded. Jay reached into his backpack, and grabbed out the same Styrofoam boxes, each with the smell Roggenrola loved.

"Anyways, here is the second box, as that Fennekin so rudely burnt the first," Jay announced.

"Roggen!" Agreed Roggenrola.

Jay laid the box in the grass and leaves of the forest ground. Roggenrola leapt with excitement as Jay unlatched and opened the box. Roggenrola was basically inhaling the food. Jay sat down and relaxed on his stump.

"I need you to continue on your journey, meet other trainers, and make sure to tell them to keep an eye on Jay," Instructed Professor Sycamore.

Jay sat up, as well as Roggenrola.

"You got it!" The snooty trainer from with the Fennekin said.

Jay chuckled. "Joke's on them,"

Roggenrola nodded. Jay grabbed and ate the leftovers of the box. Roggenrola leapt up and stood by Jay. Jay stood up as well, and with the Roggenrola following, they set off. Walking through the trees, carefully trying not to trip over tree roots, the hiked along the forest.

"Roggen!" Roggenrola said.

"What do you want?" Asked Jay.

Roggenrola dashed through the grass, with Jay following.

"Okay Roggenrola, what do you want now?" Jay asked.

Roggenrola was happily leaping in a grassy meadow. It kept on dancing until it reached a tree, right in the middle of the meadow.

"Berries," Jay muttered.

"Actually, that's a very well cared and respected berry tree, since it is the only one to survive what we call as the 'Great Fire',"

Jay turned around and saw a Pokémon behind them.

"A talking Slowking," Jay said in astonishment.

The Slowking sighed. "As always, you humans are in shock when our kind speaks your language,"

Jay and the Slowking stood still for a few moments.

"So, what about this 'Great Fire'," Jay asked.

"You are the first human to question me, but I will answer your question. The 'Great Fire' was a wildfire that grew to extreme proportions. While the Pokémon in the forest believed that was just a normal event, a voice disagreed. He said he was the legendary protector of the environment, and said that humans caused the fire. He said such humans would do anything to capture him and use him to cause mass destruction to all. The Pokémon scoffed in disbelieve, but I found sense in him. While the other Pokémon tried to stop the fire, I went to find the source of the inferno, and then, I –, saw them."

The Slowking lowered his head.

"They were the most wretched, selfish, and cruel humans I have met. They took one look at me, and I was immediately imprisoned in their traps of steel. They asked me nonsense questions, ranging from how did I learn to speak, to, if I have seen Mega Stones, and the most peculiar of all, they asked if I, for chance, I seen this test subject known as Z1. I refused to answer, and they forced me to pain unimaginable. After the five hours of the burden, they let me go, saying I was useless."

"So, who were they?"

Slowking clenched its fists.

"We do not speak of them! They will be known, and forever be known, as pure evil! Just to allow that name to slip out of your human mouth and the forest will be thrown to chaos! That is why, this forest has a reputation of having the least Pokémon sightings! So less, that, it has never been included in your human navigators!"

Slowking took a deep breath.

"That is why we never show ourselves, and that is why humans never come here. I know you people say you are a criminal, due to the words of the humans that came here. However, it appears that you have gained the affection of my friends, so, even if you are regarded as criminal, we know they are just human lies. Despite your activity in the human world, you have gained respect from ours,"

And after that, the Slowking bowed.

"I've known that Roggenrola as one of the most timid of all, but now, thanks to you, he seems like the best I've ever seen him. I will join you, in hopes to rid my sadness over the years. Guilt has taking its toll after the Great Fire."

Jay smiled.

"Sure, I'll gladly accept."

Slowking smiled.

"I won't need to enter a Pokéball Jay, I'll stand aside you."

Jay agreed. Roggenrola returned to Jay, with three berries on its head. Jay picked two, and gave one to the Slowking, knowing that he just earned a new partner.


	6. A Team Rocket Encounter!

A/N: I noticed that I haven't got much reviews. Please, your feedback is very important!

"So, we've been wandering around for ages, and still, we haven't found any other evidence that 'they' were in this forest!"

Jay and his new companion, a Slowking, were walking around in the same forest. The small patches of sun were becoming more orange, since it was about evening.

"Patience Jay, I do remember the paths of this forest," Replied the Slowking coolly.

"Listen. You asked about twenty Pokémon, and still, they tell use nothing about this evil organization!" Jay shouted.

"Patience Jay," Slowking muttered. "Patience Jay,"

The two walked together in silence.

"Well, if we're going to destroy an evil organization, I best say we get some firepower first," Jay suggested.

"Good idea, but it is critical that we gather as much evidence as we can before that point," Slowking argued.

"So, can you tell me more about this 'secret organization'?" Jay asked.

Slowking sighed.

"Well, if you must," Slowking agreed. "But it would be best to talk about this matter in a more private place, don't you agree?"

"I don't really care about where we talk about it at. Can't you see all the curiosity in my face?" Jay replied.

"I'll take that as an agreement," Slowking muttered. "I do know a fine beach that isn't quite too far,"

"I don't mind walking much," Jay said. "But I am thirsty,"

Jay took two sips from his water bottle, and then proceeded to follow Slowking. The two continued, until stopping at an ordinary bush.

"Something is not right," Slowking muttered.

"What is not right?" Jay asked.

"Listen," Slowking pushed Jay's face into the bush.

"Now, on the count of three, we toss the net!" Said a female voice.

"And then we'll have our biggest catch!" Agreed a male voice.

"We'll have the standards all well met!" Continued another male voice.

"Wobbuffet!" Shouted another voice.

The two stared in the bush.

"What do you make of this?" Slowking asked.

"That those guys make horrible rhymes," Jay joked. "I'll go tell them that right now,"

Jay pushed away the branches of the bush, and walked out to the hot sands of the beach.

"Slowking!" Jay shouted.

"What is the matter, Jay?" Slowking questioned.

"Why do these guys have weird t-shirts?" Jay asked.

Slowking stepped out of the bush, and stared at the trio. The man had blue hair a few inches above the shoulders, with a black long sleeve shirt under another shirt with a red 'R' on it. He also wore white pants with black shoes. The woman had almost the same design, except that her shirt showed her sleeves and stomach. The pants were replaced with shorts, and the boots remained the same.

"Argh! Can't anyone mind their own business around here?" The woman screamed.

"Interesting, he's not the usual twerp we know," The man said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the same Pikachu," A Meowth said.

"Wobba Wobba!" The Wobbuffet agreed.

"Anyways, Prepare for trouble, as we get the snatch!" The woman started.

"And make it double, as if you got the catch," The man said.

"To protect the world from-,"

"You know what? I think I'll just stop your horrible rhyming industry right here, right now. Roggenrola! Go!"

The woman was infuriated. "NO ONE STOPS TEAM ROCKET'S MOTTO!" She screamed. "Gourgeist! Shadow ball!"

"Inkay! Psybeam!" The man shouted as well.

They all tossed their Pokéballs, revealing their Pokémon of choice. The woman's Gourgeist used its 'arms' that held a ball of a dark substance, and hurled it at Roggenrola, along with the man's Inkay, who spun and shot a swirling beam of energy.

"Roggenrola! Use Protect!"

A green barrier materialized right in from of Roggenrola, preventing every aspect of their attack.

"Meowth! Get the net ready!" The woman commanded.

"On it!" Said the Pokémon, dashing to a crane-like vehicle.

"I don't think so. Roggenrola! Rock Tomb!"

Roggenrola leapt up into the air, as the same boulder began to form inches above its head. Just as the Meowth made his next step, Roggenrola hurled the boulder, putting the Pokémon in a pile of stones.

"How dare you do that to Meowth! Inkay! Tackle!"

The Inkay began to lunge at Roggenrola, until Jay countered with a quick Protect and Flash Cannon.

"Gourgeist! Leech Seed!"

"Dodge Roggenrola!"

The Gourgeist spat seeds that grew into massive vines, reaching out to Roggenrola. Roggenrola, on the other hand, was running as fast as it could to avoid the attack.

"Now! Use Flash Cannon on the Leech Seed!"

Roggenrola shot an energetic, white beam at the vines, causing them to wither out and disappear.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Another boulder formed over Roggenrola's head. Roggenrola aimed, and then hurled it at the suspecting Gourgeist. Now, both the Gourgeist and the Inkay were knocked out.

"Jay! The Meowth!" The Slowking shouted.

Jay turned and realized that all of their talk about nets and catches were about Pokémon capturing them, of course. As the Meowth activated the crane, Jay saw a Gyarados in a net.

"How cruel! Taking Pokémon out of their habitats with brute force! You lawless foes!" The Slowking yelled.

"Too bad, that's what Team Rocket does for the boss, right James?" The woman asked.

"Right Jessie," Replied James.

"Who cares about this boss? Roggenrola! Use Flash Cannon and cut that net!"

Roggenrola leapt, charging a bright sphere of light right in front of his face. The sphere burst into a large beam, which hit the net and freed the Gyarados. Team Rocket stood in terror as the rampaging Gyarados lashed its tail, hitting the foes with some much force that it sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Ha! Those noobs!" Jay chuckled.

"Jay, I am willing to celebrate their defeat as much as you do, but there is a situation with this fellow Gyarados," Slowking pointed at the rampaging beast.

"No problem! Roggenrola! Use Flash Cannon!"

Roggenrola shot a bright beam of energy at the Gyarados, which hit it square in the face.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Roggenrola tossed the boulder that materialized on its head straight at the Gyarados, stunning it. Jay threw the Pokéball at it, hitting with perfect precision. The Pokéball opened, turning Gyarados into a burst of red energy. The Pokéball incased the red substance, rocking back and forth as the button flashed red. Finally it stood still, and made a shower of sparks.

"Wasn't that a little too- forceful?" Slowking asked.

"At least it was better than what Team Rocket tried to do," Jay argued as he picked up his new partner.


	7. Roggenrola's Weakness?

A/N: Sorry if the chapter came out late. As always, read and review!

Jay clenched his hand around his Pokéball, caressing it as if it was a jewel. It was about dusk, with Jay and Slowking close to a fire in a rocky terrain.

"Slowking, are you against me catching this Pokémon?" Jay asked.

"It was a tad bit on the forceful side, however, I do believe the Gyarados would rather be with you than Team Rocket," Slowking replied.

Jay smiled.

"So, are you hungry, by any chance?" Jay questioned.

"No, not at all," Slowking politely answered.

"I'll ask Roggenrola then," Jay said, reaching his pocket for his Pokéball.

Jay tossed it into the air, and the Pokéball opened, letting out a burst of energy which formed into Roggenrola.

"So Roggenrola, are you hungry?" Jay bent down on his knees.

Roggenrola shook its head. Jay shrugged in response.

"Well, I guess we'll save the last box for tomorrow," Jay sat down on a wet stone.

"Roggen! Roggen!" Shouted Roggenrola.

"What is it, Roggenrola?" Jay questioned.

"Allow me to translate Jay," Responded Slowking politely. "Roggenrola wishes to gather berries for us,"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's going to be eleven o'clock soon," Jay answered.

"Roggen! Roggenrola!"

"He says night is not a problem," Slowking replied.

"Well, do you want us to supervise you?" Jay asked.

Roggenrola shook its head.

"Alright, your decision!" Jay replied.

Roggenrola leapt away from the two, into the dark woods.

 _It's a little cold_ , thought Roggenrola, _but it should be fine!_

He kept on walking, noticing that it was getting dark.

 _Maybe I should go to the sacred berry tree_ , Roggenrola thought, _that should be safe at least._

Roggenrola jumped into the meadow of the sacred berry tree, only to notice that a trainer was standing there.

"C'mon, just gotta reach higher," He complained.

 _I can't just let him take our berries,_ Roggenrola thought.

"Roggen! Roggenrola!"

"What was that?" The trainer shouted.

The trainer looked around, and turned his head to Roggenrola.

"Cool! A Pokémon! Pignite, I choose you!" He yelled.

The trainer tossed his Pokéball, released a burst of energy that formed Pignite.

"Pignite! Flame Charge!"

Pignite began stomping the ground, with dust soon completely covering him. After a moment, Pignite was covered in flames, charging at Roggenrola. Roggenrola leapt up and began to charge Flash Cannon, but it was too late.

"Go Pokéball!" Shouted the trainer as he tossed his Pokéball.

Roggenrola narrowly dodged the Pokéball, but the trainer was awfully persistent.

"You'll be my second and best Pokémon, so give it up!" Shouted the trainer.

Roggenrola shook his head.

"Fine! Be that way! Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Yelled the trainer.

Pignite inhaled, and then exhaled a beam of fire headed straight at Roggenrola. Roggenrola leapt up and was about to use Rock Tomb, but the trainer tossed his Pokéball, hitting him directly on the face.

"Yes! Finally!" The trainer shouted.

He lost his confidence when the Pokéball bounced off Roggenrola, and did nothing.

"WHAT!" He screamed. "Then I'll just take you by force!"

The insane trainer lunged at Roggenrola, causing Roggenrola to use Double Team. The trainer helplessly punched the clones, as the real Roggenrola dashed away.

"Roggen! Roggenrola!"

After stomping on Jay's sleeping bag five times, Jay finally woke up.

"Roggenrola roggen!"

"What is it Roggenrola?" Jay muttered.

Roggenrola was about to lead Jay to the trainer, but, surprisingly, the trainer was right in front of them.

"Well well well," He started. "So, you're that criminal, huh? Well, my name's Ben, and I'll put you behind bars!"

"You won't, and can you just stop using 'well'?" Jay shot back.

"Enough! Pignite, attack them while I call the police!" Ben commanded.

"Roggenrola, dodge Pignite's attacks and use Rock Tomb!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola dodged Pignite's Flamethrower, then leapt up in the air, tossing a boulder at Pignite. Pignite, now stuck in a pile of stones, tried to aggressively use Flamethrower again and again, but no avail.

"They're over here, Officer Jenny, just a bit farther,"

"Roggenrola, run!" Jay shouted. "I'll get Slowking!"

Roggenrola still stood by Jay, watching him wake up Slowking.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Jay turned as Slowking got up. In front of him were the many police vehicles, with four police officers surrounding Jay, ready if he made a wrong move.

"Young man, you have disobeyed an authority, crossed the street without a crosswalk, and resisted arrest. Put your hands up where we can see them." Officer Jenny commanded.

Jay held kept his hands near his waist.

"I said, put your hands up where we can see them!" Officer Jenny screamed.

"Yeah, my hands are up to my waist and you can clearly see them," Jay coolly replied.

"Enough games. Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny shouted.

Arcanine inhaled, then exhaled flames that barely missed Jay.

"Alright Gyarados, come out!" Jay shouted.

A Pokéball came out of Jay's hand, released a burst of energy that formed into his Gyarados.

"No way," Ben muttered.

"Alright crew, send out your Pokémon as well," Officer Jenny commanded.

The officers replied with a quick "On it" and sent tossed their Pokéballs out.

Jay was confident of his next challenge.


	8. A Police Fight Breaks Out!

"Gyarados, use Dragon Pulse!"

Gyarados fired a pulse of multi-colored energy in the shape of a dragon. It charged at one Arcanine, then hit it with massive impact.

"Now Mightyena, use Crunch!" Part of the backup yelled.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

The Mightyena's teeth began to glow white as it charged at the Gyarados, who was shot a beam of water directly at the target.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados shot another multi-colored beam of energy at the Mightyena, knocking it out.

"Scizor, Steel Wing!"

A Scizor's wing's started to glow white as it charged at Gyarados.

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

A beam of flame was shot out of Gyarados's mouth, hitting the Scizor directly.

"Get up and use X-Scissor!"

The other police officer's Scizor charged at Gyarados, with its two claws glowing white, and instantaneously dashed through and made an x-shaped slash at the Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!"

Flames spewed out of Gyarados's mouth, burning and knocking Scizor out.

"C'mon Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" The last officer said.

The Wartortle's head glowed blue, as it began to head-butt Gyarados.

"Gyarados, counter with Dragon Pulse!"

Gyarados spat a pulse of multi-colored energy in the shape of a dragon. It stopped Wartortle straight in its tracks and knocked it out.

"Well, police force, you did absolutely nothing to stop me!" Jay boasted.

Officer Jenny gritted her teeth.

"Not to worry, I'll bet this guy!" Ben chimed up.

"Don't, it's too dangerous," Officer Jenny said.

"Lemme try!"

"We will deal with him on our own,"

"But Officer Jenny! He just left!"

Officer Jenny turned around, and was shocked when she realized that Jay had disappeared. Officer Jenny clenched her fists, and leapt on her motorcycle. She put her foot on the pedal, and drove in search for Jay. The backup reported the incident to headquarters, and then searched for Jay as well. Ben was told to assist the police by asking any trainers if they have seen Jay, and telling them to find him.

Meanwhile, Jay, hidden in an old den tree, was having a talk with Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola, why couldn't you fight that Pignite? You beat him easily when I was around." Jay asked.

Roggenrola replied with a moan.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I believe that Roggenrola is feeling a bit, over dependent on you." Slowking suggested.

"Is that right, Roggenrola?" Jay asked.

Roggenrola looked down still.

"It's okay," Jay reassured. "You'll get over it soon."

"Roggen," Roggenrola whined.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden shake in the ground.

"METAGROSS!" It yelled.

Slowking took a peek out of the safety of the den tree.

"Jay, it seems that a Metagross is inraged."

"A Metagross?" Jay asked.

Just then, a beam of energy charged at Jay, uprooting the tree.

"Alright Roggenrola, you think you can battle?" Jay asked.

Roggenrola hopped out and used his Flash Cannon, firing a energetic white beam at the Metagross. It hit directly, but only enraged the Metagross, causing it to fire another multi-colored beam of energy at the Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola, Rock Tomb!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola tossed a boulder at the Metagross, immobilizing it.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Jay yelled.

Roggenrola fired a bright, white beam of energy that hit the Metagross straight in the face. The Metagross took it, and tried to counter attack by charging at Roggenrola.

"Now's your chance! Rock Tomb, go!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola hurled the enormous boulder at the Metagross, completely immobilizing it. Jay tossed his Pokéball right before the Metagross got out. The Metagross was successfully incased, and the Pokéball was now shaking. It finally responded with a "ding" sound.

"Well Jay, congratulations to you for catching a Metagross," Slowking said.

"Enough appraise, we have a police force to run away from," Jay replied.

The group packed their bags, and went off.


	9. Jay vs Blaziken Mask!

A/N: Sorry for not posting. I didn't have much opportunity to write.

"So Slowking, are we ready to leave the forest?" Jay asked.

"I highly recommend you stay in the forest until you catch six Pokémon," Slowking replied.

"Meh, who cares? Three is good enough," Jay answered.

Slowking moaned.

"Just as a reminder, I won't battle for you if you can't handle the barrage of the townsfolk," Slowking warned.

The two carefully stepped out of the forest, and took a look at the bright lights of Lumiose City.

"Again, why do you wish to visit this area?" Slowking asked.

Jay remained silent as he avoided the bright beams of light from the street lamps. Stepping away from the tan sidewalk, he scurried to a dark alley. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he continued with his mission. Leaping onto the steel stairs of the fire exit, and dashing through the top of the buildings, Jay was near his final goal.

"Jay, slow down please!" Slowking wheezed.

"Come on Slowking!" Jay shouted as he landed on the bare sidewalk.

Slowking waddled to Jay's side, and caught his breath. Looking up, he saw Prism Tower, with its blue windows shining brightly being held by magnificent steel beams that curved up to the top.

"So Slowking," Jay started. "Do you have an idea to get in there?"

Slowking moaned.

"Why don't you enter the tower and yourself?" Slowking said.

"Fine by me," Jay mumbled

He sped to the door, and then attempted to open it with sheer force. Jay then shot an annoyed look at Slowking, who sheepishly shrugged.

"Fine," Jay muttered. "Metagross! Come out!"

Jay tossed his Pokéball, releasing a burst of energy that formed a Metagross Jay recently caught.

"Alright, use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross's claws glowed white as it forcefully punched the doors of Prism Tower, which broke under the force.

"Now, time to go in," Jay calmly said. "Want to go first, Slowking?"

Slowking shook his head roughly.

"Fine with me," Jay replied.

Suddenly, a beam of flames hit Metagross straight in the face, causing Metagross to fire another beam of energy in the direction of the beam.

"You there criminal!" Shouted the voice of a confident man. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Stuff and things," Jay replied with a smirk on his face.

The man replied with a grunt.

"Can you do me a good favor and show yourself?" Jay said.

The two shadows leapt into the air, and landed on a beam in the Prism Tower that was right above his eyes. He was a burly man with a black body- suit with red designs. In front of his torso, it was gray with an orange cape near chest level. He wore a mask that resembled the Mega Blaziken standing beside him.

"Young man, you better stop your wrong-doing this instant!" He shouted.

"No," Jay coolly replied with the same smirk on his face.

The man began to clench his fists.

"I'll give you one last-"

"Your mask looks ugly,"

"That's it! Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!"

The Mega Blaziken leapt into the sky, and exhaled flames all over Metagross. Having enough of being hit, Metagross dodged and used Hyper Beam, firing a multi-colored beam of energy at Blaziken, who dodged.

"Are we ready to battle!" Jay shouted.

Metagross replied with a nod.

"Jay, are you sure that is a right decision?" Slowking asked.

Jay replied with a 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' face.

"Now Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!"

One of Blaziken's legs burst into flames as it leapt to Metagross, nearly hitting him if it Jay hadn't told him to dodge.

"Bullet Punch!" Jay shouted.

Metagross's claws glowed white, and it dashed to the Blaziken, giving it a barrage of punches. The Mega Blaziken withstood the attack.

"Now use Flamethrower!" The man shouted.

Blaziken flames that spewed out of its mouth headed straight for Metagross, who countered with Hyper Beam.

"Dodge with Gyro Ball!" Jay shouted.

Metagross began to rapidly spin as it dodged the flames. It then lunged at Blaziken, hitting it square in the face.

"Now use Bullet Punch!" Jay shouted.

Metagross's claws began to glow white as it hit Blaziken with a barrage of punches.

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!" The man shouted.

Blaziken's body was soon surrounded in flames as it charged at Metagross with superior speed. Since it was so fast, Metagross had to take the hit.

"Are you alright Metagross?" Jay asked.

Metagross nodded its head as Blaziken struggled with the recoil damage.

"Alright, use Rock Smash!"

Metagross's claw glowed yellow as it dashed to the Blaziken to give it a devastating blow to the head.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Jay shouted.

Metagross fired a beam of energy at Blaziken, causing Blaziken to collapse and lose its Mega-Evolved form.

"But how?!" The man winced on his knees.

"Well then," Jay asked. "Who are you?"

The man brushed off, and then stood confidently.

"I am Blaziken Mask, and I will bring-"

"Yeah that's enough. Metagross! Use Hyper Beam!"

Metagross did not hesitate to fire a beam of energy that caused Blaziken Mask scurry away and recall his Blaziken.

"Until we meet again, criminal," Blaziken Mask grunted.

"Until we meet again, noob," Jay replied.

Blaziken Mask snorted, and with one single leap, he was gone. Jay looked back at Slowking, who shrugged.

"Well, into the building," Slowking said.

Jay didn't argue, as he and his Metagross went inside Prism Tower. The entrance hall was dim, with only tubes with electricity serving as lighting. The walls and floors were made of steel, and what Jay saw ahead of him was a steel sliding door with a magenta outline. Looking up from the door, there was a television with a magenta outline, but it was turned off.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch on the door," Jay said.

Metagross's claws shined in the dim room, and it gave a barrage of punches that broke the door in seconds.

"Great Bullet Punch there," Jay complimented.

Metagross nodded in reply.

The next room was brighter, and there was a battlefield made of ground with white outlines. There were magenta bleachers made of steel, and right ahead of him, there was another door. Metagross looked at Jay, and Jay nodded. Metagross charged at the door and did the same barrage of punches as the last door. Inside that room were steel stairs that led to the top of Prism Tower. Jay and Metagross trekked the steps, until Jay gave another nod. Metagross knew what he meant, and used Hyper Beam on a nearby window. Metagross and Jay on glass shards, and now arrived at the near top of Prism Tower.

"Well, here we are," Jay muttered.

He top a few steps, and looked down. There was a golden-colored device that could fit on Jay's wrist, if it weren't crumpled. Jay smiled. He picked it up, then stuffed it in his backpack. He knew he was only a few more steps away from his goal.


	10. The Kalos League Runner Up!

"Well Slowking. How do you think of this life?" Jay asked.

Slowking sighed amongst all the garbage bins in the alley. For some reason, Jay insisted that they stay in Lumiose City in early morning, despite the frequent police searches and all the trainers hoping to catch a criminal in the middle of their journey. Slowking leaned on the red brick walls, hoping to catch a small nap after the break-in at Prism Tower. Jay still lay on the garbage bags, his feet still on the worn-out asphalt.

"Again you insist of living a life of a street child," Slowking scolded. "If I didn't see the potential in you I say I'd ditch you in the moment I meet eyes with you,"

"Are you regretting your decision Slowking?" Jay asked. "I'll be fine if you left me alone for a few days or so."

Slowking's breathing stuttered for a moment. It was the hardest decision of his life. Stick with the boy and discover his true potential, or leave him and become free of street life. Slowking sighed.

"I guess I'll just stay alone for a few days," Slowking muttered.

"It's fine with me, even though I'll miss you…" Jay trailed off.

Slowking waddled out of the alley, seeing very little people still. He looked back at the horizon. According to the sun's position, he had still two hours left until people came along. He came over to find a source of light. Looking to the right, he saw an open window, with a burly man wearing only a cap, a black shirt with some overalls, and boots. He was in the kitchen, enjoying a mug of a caffeinated drink of some sort, when a knock came on his door.

"Yes?" He said.

Soon, four children came out.

"Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Ash? Why are you all up so early?" He asked.

"Well," stated Clemont, a tall boy with yellow hair and large, rounded glasses. "We're about to say goodbye to Ash in a day or two, so…"

He and the others nodded upon this "Ash" having to leave. The burly man nodded as if he understood.

"So Ash." The man said. "I'll have to drop you off at the airport in two hours. Hopefully you're not tired on the way there,"

"No, I won't be," Said Ash, in a blue shirt and blue jeans, replied. He held his red cap. "It's just that I have to say goodbye to my friends after the great adventures we had. Right Pikachu?"

On that moment, a Pikachu scurried on to his shoulder, and replied with "Pika Pika!"

Slowking wondered why this "Ash" and his friends still seemed energetic and happy even when he was leaving the children who were apparently his friends.

"Well," The man continued. "Me and Clemont could make you an early breakfast if you'd like,"

"That sounds good Daddy!" Exclaimed a young girl with yellow hair, and a brown and cream-colored dress.

A small Dedenne scurried out of the little pouch she wore, and replied with a "Na-na!"

Slowking gazed at the family as Serena, a girl in brown boots and a mostly pink dress along with honey-colored hair, went to make Poké Puffs, Clemont and Bonnie's dad cook breakfast, and Bonnie playing with a Dedenne, Braxien, Pikachu, Sylveon, Luxray, Bunnelby, Sylveon, Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, and Chespin. Slowking watched the little girl tossed Dedenne up in the air, and then catch it again. It was amusing to watch after three or so repetitions, but after that it became boring, causing Slowking to doze off until…

"Look Clemont there's a Pokémon near!" Bonnie shouted.

Slowking woke up with a jolt. The five people and their Pokémon were staring at him.

"Look, it's a Slowking!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena raised her Pokédex, all small red device with a screen that activated when it scanned Slowking. "Slowking, the Royal Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke." The Pokédex started. "The Shellder on its head delivers a toxin to its brain, giving it an intelligence greater than the world's top scientists."

"Come on big brother, catch it!" Bonnie exclaimed as she tugged Clemont.

Clemont reluctantly sighed as he grabbed a Pokéball.

"Alright Bunnelby, are you ready?" Clemont asked.

The Bunnelby near the carpets leapt up and nodded. Clemont dashed out the door, with Ash, Bonnie, and Serena following. Slowking was petrified. He palmed his forehead for forgetting that living with Jay not only allowed him to learn about his true potential, but it also offered him safety.

"Alright Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont shouted.

Bunnelby leapt into the air, and formed six balls of mud that headed towards Slowking. Slowking quickly responded with Protect, forming a green barrier that neglected the Mud Shot.

"Now use Double Slap!" Clemont yelled.

Bunnelby's ears shined as it lunged at Slowking. Right after Bunnelby landed, Slowking use Psyshock, firing a purple beam of energy that hit Bunnelby square in the face.

"Are you okay Bunnelby?" Clemont asked.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby responded.

"Good, then use Wild Charge!" Clemont exclaimed.

Slowking quickly used Psychic before Bunnelby had the opportunity to react, making Slowking's eyes and Bunnelby to glow blue. Bunnelby floated weightlessly into the air, unable to do anything. Bunnelby flailed its arms as Slowking got away.

"Come back!" Bonnie exclaimed as she attempted to chase Slowking.

"Bonnie wait!" Serena shouted as she grabbed Bonnie's collar, immobilizing her.

"Don't worry Bonnie, Clemont will catch Slowking for you," Ash encouraged.

"But Slowking is getting away!" Bonnie exclaimed as Slowking tried to waddle as fast as he could. Despite all the effort, Slowking still tripped.

"Now!" Clemont shouted at the top of his lungs. "Go Pokéball!"

The red and white ball flew at Slowking at amazing speed and accuracy. If Slowking didn't use Psychic just on time, it would of hit.

"'C'mon big brother, try again!" Bonnie shouted.

 _How can I tell those children that I don't want to be caught?_ Slowking thought. _Without revealing my ability to talk, of course_.

"Alright! One more time," Clemont said, grasping his Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!"

The Pokéball went in a nice curve, and then nearly hit Slowking once again if he hadn't rolled over.

"Man, this one's stubborn," Ash muttered, with his Pikachu agreeing with a "Pika Pika" in the same tone.

"Don't worry," Serena said cheerfully, dashing to Slowking. "Do you want some Poké Puffs?"

Slowking finally decided to talk.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm in quite a hurry at this moment," Slowking politely responded.

"Wow! You can talk!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie agreed.

"I thank you for your appraise," Slowking bowed. "But I really must get going,"

"Aww!" Bonnie whined. "But I was going to take really good care of you!"

"I thank you for that," Slowking said.

"I'm very sorry for trying to catch you," Clemont apologized.

Slowking smiled.

"But can we at least follow you?" Ash asked.

Slowking cringed as if he had been hit in the stomach. Why did he have so many hard decisions to make? He could be rude and refuse, or lead them to Jay, and be shunned and humiliated. As a plus, judging from the persistence they had when trying to catch him, he believed they wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Slowking turned his head around. The alley Jay lay in was only a short walk away! Slowking deducted that he must have ran more than expected.

"So, what's the answer?" Bonnie asked, clearly showing impatience along with the rest of the gang.

"S-sure," Slowking stuttered.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered. "Let's go!"

 _Here it comes_ , Slowking thought. _Here it comes,_ he thought again once they were only two steps away from the alley, _here it-._

"That's strange. I expected a better home than that," Ash said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said yet again in an almost identical tone.

"What, I knew he was here moments ago," Slowking muttered under his breath.

Despite his efforts, the group heard. "Who?" Serena asked.

"N-nothing! I should- you know? Get to my daily, uh- house business!" Slowking lied, with a laugh at the end.

"Well, that's not the average behavior of a Slowking," Clemont said, repositioning his glasses. "But we'll stick around, if that's fine with you, of course,"

"F-fine with me!" Slowking said.

Just as he was sure the group was looking at their on problems now, Slowking dashed to a garbage bag, and hid behind it, desperately hoping that they won't find out easily.

"Hey, where did Slowking go?" Ash asked.

His three friends looked at where Slowking was four seconds ago. The only thing that was there was a hole in the poorly conditioned asphalt.

"What's 'up' noobs?"

The voice of Jay echoed through the alley.

"Who is it?!" Ash screamed.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

The slender body of Jay swiftly landed behind the backs of the unsuspecting group. Hearing the landing, they all turned their heads, at the same time, to find Kalos's newest criminal.

"You!" Ash screamed.

"You're that criminal who ran from Professor Sycamore!" Serena exclaimed.

"And broke into Prism Tower," Clemont added.

"Yes, and you did nothing to stop me," Jay taunted.

"That's enough!" Ash screamed.

"We had enough of your nonsense so far!" Serena shouted.

"The real nonsense is that you barely contributed to any effort stopping me, like I so politely said before," Jay replied.

"Well now we will! Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder with electricity surging from its red cheeks, and then it fired a quick bolt of lightning that Jay effortlessly dodged.

"Pathetic for the Kalos League runner-up," Jay teased.

"Well I don't need a strong Pokémon to beat someone like you!" Ash shot back.

"Yeah!" Ash's friends agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pfft! You noobs aren't even worth the effort! Gyarados, come out!" Jay shouted.

Jay hurled his Pokéball, summoning a Gyarados that recently healed from a battle days ago, receiving gasps from the children.

"I though the police reports said he was just a beginning trainer," Bonnie gasped.

"There's no way he could've gotten that Gyarados so fast," Clemont agreed.

"Well I don't care what he has. Ash is still gonna win! Right Ash?" Serena cheered.

"Right!" Ash responded. "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu leapt up, creating a ball entirely made up of electrical energy, which he hurled at the target. Gyarados still dodged.

"Ha! Your Pikachu can't even hit Gyarados!" Jay teased.

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu's body glowed white, and it dashed to Gyarados at amazing speed.

"Gyarados! Use Dragon Pulse!" Jay shouted.

Gyarados formed a multicolored dragon that was entirely composed of energy, which charged in its mouth and released exactly when Pikachu hit Gyarados. The energy engulfed Pikachu, resulting in a massive explosion. The smoke soon settled, and revealed a fainted Pikachu.

"Ha! Despite the extreme type disadvantage, Pikachu still lost! What do you have to say about that, Ash?" Jay laughed.

Slowking, still inside hiding behind the trash bag, peeked for a moment. He soon realized how much attention Jay attracted.


	11. Roggenrola's Challenge!

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I hope you enjoy it!

Vivillon! Sleep Powder, now!" A trainer shouted.

"Golbat! Use Wing Attack!" Said another.

"Flaaffy, use Hidden Power!" Another yelled.

"Noivern! Use Boomburst!" Ash shouted.

Vivillon approached Gyarados, but it fired a Dragon Pulse at the Vivillon, successfully knocking it out. The Golbat charged with its wings glowing white, which Gyarados countered with another Dragon Pulse. At that moment, Flaaffy fired a ball of blue energy, and Noivern making a powerful burst of sound with his ears. Gyarados effortlessly dodged, then exhaled a stream of flames at the two other Pokémon, knocking them out as well.

"Pfft! You call that battling? Let me show you real strength," A snobby trainer boasted. "Come out Octillery!"

He tossed a Pokéball, that opened and summoned an Octillery.

"Now use Octazooka!" He screamed.

Octillery formed a glowing sphere of water near its mouth, and fired it at the Gyarados, who again dodged at returned a Dragon Pulse at the Octillery, knocking it out.

"But, that's cheating!" The trainer pouted.

"Boy, you no pro trainer. Get out of here," Jay taunted.

"Never!" The same trainer shouted back.

"Enough!" Ash shouted. "Stop this right now!"

"No," Jay said.

"Fine, Hawlucha! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"You too Braixen!" Serena shouted.

"And you Luxray!" Clemont added.

The three Pokémon leapt and prepared to battle Jay's Gyarados.

"Braixen, use Fire Blast!"

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press!"

"Luxray, Wild Charge!"

The Braixen pulled out the branch that resided in its tail, causing the branch to emit a powerful burst of flames. The Hawlucha leapt up into the air with its body glowing white, and soared to Gyarados. The Luxray became surrounded with electricity as it dashed to the Gyarados.

"Pathetic." Jay commented on the group's efforts. "Gyarados! Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Gyarados scuttled to the side, and breathed a barrage of flames that interrupted Hawlucha's and Luxray's attack.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower as well!" Serena shouted.

Braixen twirled its branch, which emitted a source of flames. Gyarados effortlessly dodged.

"Really?" Jay replied. "Gyarados, use Dragon Pulse,"

A multicolored dragon completely composed of energy burst out of Gyarados's mouth, engulfing Braixen and knocking her out.

"Hawlucha! Use Karate Chop!" Ash screamed as Serena recalled her Braixen.

Hawlucha lunged at Gyarados, with his hand glowing white. Gyarados quickly countered with Flamethrower, forcing Hawlucha to the ground.

"Luxray! Use Electric Terrain!" Clemont shouted.

"Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" Jay shouted.

Right before Luxray was able to create the terrain, a multicolored beam struck Luxray, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Alright Hawlucha! Use Flying Press!" Ash screamed.

Hawlucha once again leapt to the air, and soared to Gyarados with its body shining white. Gyarados dodged and burned Hawlucha down with Flamethrower.

"Hawlucha!" Ash screamed.

Hawlucha was lying on the asphalt, and was clearly knocked out.

"You fought well Hawlucha. Get a good rest," Ash commented as he recalled his Hawlucha. He then turned to Jay. "Stop this!"

"No," Jay replied.

The group of trainers soon heard footsteps.

"I don't think we can beat him anymore," A familiar voice muttered.

"Officer Jenny?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not only has he beat all of your Pokémon, but he has beaten a Mega Garchomp, along with many of the police force's best Pokémon. Unless you have a secret weapon under your sleeve then there is no chance you could be him," The officer explained.

"Wait!" Ash burst out, as he grabbed one last Pokéball. "Let's finish this together, Greninja!"

Ash tossed his final Pokéball, which opened and expelled a Greninja onto the battlefield.

"Alright Greninja! You ready?" Ash exclaimed.

Greninja nodded in agreement.

"Good! Let's do this together!" Ash shouted.

"Ja!" Greninja cried with its fist in the air.

"Stronger!" Ash pumped his fist.

"Ja!"

"And stronger!"

"Pathetic," Jay mumbled.

"And stronger!" Ash shouted, causing Greninja and Ash to emit a blinding light of some sort. After Jay opened his eyes, Greninja was surrounded by a watery veil, which all compressed into one giant Water Shuriken on his back. Greninja looked different to Jay. Stronger… Synchronized… How many words could describe it?

"Wow…" Jay sarcastically moaned, since he was clearly not impressed at all from Greninja's transformation.

"We'll show you real power! Greninja! Use Cut!" Ash shouted.

Two glowing daggers composed entirely out of energy materialized in Greninja's hands. Immediately after, Greninja dashed to the Gyarados so fast, Jay couldn't react when Gyarados fell onto the ground.

"Well Gyarados," Jay began. "We don't see that too often, now do we?"

Gyarados nodded.

"Get a good rest," Jay said. "You deserve it after beating all those noobs."

Jay recalled Gyarados and glared at this "new Greninja". He smirked.

"It's over Jay," Ash began. "Stop this now!"

"No," Jay replied, like always.

"Young man, you have no remaining Pokémon, so put your-."

Officer Jenny was interrupted when Jay swiftly nabbed his last Pokéball. He quickly tossed it, revealing his final Pokémon, Roggenrola.

"I'm counting on you,"Jay began.

"Roggen!" Roggenrola answered.

"Roggenrola's at a heavy disadvantage against Ash-Greninja," Clemont began.

"Ash and Greninja will win. I just know it," Serena said.

"Go Ash and Greninja!" Bonnie cheered.

"Greninja, use Cut!"

"Roggenrola! Double Team and Protect!"

Ash-Greninja formed two glowing daggers that grew in its hands, then charged at Roggenrola just after a green barrier formed on each of the clones. Ash-Greninja furiously slashed all the clones, going so fast that all the trainers could see was a blur.

"Now use Rock Tomb Roggenrola!" Jay shouted.

On the right moment, the clones created a massive boulder on their heads, and hurled it at Ash-Greninja, who quickly sliced the boulders, turning them into pebbles.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Jay shouted.

The clones fired a white beam, hitting Ash-Greninja straight in the chest, causing Ash to clench his chest as well.

"Hmm… Interesting," Jay mumbled.

"Alright Greninja, counterattack with Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted, making a throwing motion with his arms.

Greninja pulled a giant shuriken made of water from its back, and hurled it at Roggenrola and such an amazing speed, it would of hit if Roggenrola didn't use Protect. Jay noted that Ash-Greninja made the same throwing motion as Ash did.

"Roggenrola!" Jay shouted. "I have an idea!"

"Roggen?" Roggenrola muttered.

"Start it off with Double Team and Protect at the same time!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola began to form a bunch of identical clones, each with a green barrier protecting them.

"What is he doing?" Said the trainer with the Flaaffy.

"Bah! They're only trying to battle," The snobby trainer muttered.

"Greninja! Aerial Ace!"

Greninja dashed to the Roggenrola clones with its arms and feet shining white. It began to deliver blinding kicks and punches to all of the clones, but still dealing barely any damage due to Protect. After thirty minutes or so, Jay looked at Ash, who was sweating and panting. Jay smirked.

"Alright Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted.

Greninja grabbed its giant Water Shuriken and hurled it at the Roggenrola, causing the clones to each disappear, leaving one Roggenrola on the field.

"Roggenrola, use Flash Cannon!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola charged, the fired a white beam of pure energy at Ash-Greninja, hitting it in the chest before Ash and time to react. Jay was sure his plan was working when he saw Ash wince.

"Roggenrola! Use Rock Tomb!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola formed a massive boulder on top of its head, and hurled it at Ash-Greninja before he had time to recover. Ash winced even more, while Greninja remained trapped in a pile of stones.

"Greninja, stay strong…" Ash muttered.

"Use Flash Cannon continuously!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola constantly fired Flash Cannon at Ash-Greninja, leaving him in the pile of stones, taking each burst of damage once at a time. Ash was really suffering now, clenching his stomach and making a face like his back was broken.

"Finish this off with Rock Tomb!" Jay shouted.

Roggenrola created a massive boulder, then quickly hurled it at Ash-Greninja. After the dust settled, all Jay could see were Ash and Greninja, both on the ground.

"Impossible!" Clemont exclaimed.

"You cheated!" Bonnie whined.

All Jay could do was chuckle.

"Noobs, just like I said," Jay mumbled to Roggenrola.

The two made a silent getaway while the crowd stood in awe at Ash-Greninja's defeat.


	12. Caught in the Act!

A/N: I'm very sorry for posting too late. Please Read & Review!

"Jay," Slowking muttered. "Stop gloating about your victory against Ash's Greninja."

Jay, riding on the back of his Gyarados, still was showing a "victory-smirk" of some sort, ignoring the fact that the salt water of the ocean was near his knees.

"Who cares? We got to beat way too many 'noobs' in one day. Now the whole region of Kalos has something to truly fear about me." Jay said.

Slowking palmed his forehead.

"Well, at least you won with Roggenrola, with an extreme type disadvantage." Slowking muttered.

The two traveled in silence for a moment.

"Another question," Slowking asked. "What are you going to use this broken device for?"

"I just have to access some technology, and then we'll defeat this 'evil' of yours," Jay replied.

Slowking stared at the ocean.

"So, about that conversation you were planning to have a few days ago that was rudely interrupted by that pathetic Team Rocket," Jay began.

"Ah! I was thinking about the same thing," Slowking said.

"So as you said. They were after this 'Z1' for their nefarious plans?" Jay asked.

"Yes," Slowking recalled. "Yes they did,"

"Well, how long ago was that?" Jay asked.

"Not too long ago," Slowking replied.

"So, what's their name?" Jay asked.

"They called themselves Team Flare," Slowking mumbled, showing agony from his encounter.

"Just as I suspected!" Jay shouted.

"What?" Slowking jolted.

"You know how Team Flare was using Z1 and another objective they called Z2 to gain control over the world?" Jay questioned.

"No…" Slowking muttered. "I've never suspected their plans went that far,"

"Well, in one part of their plans, the supposed leader of Team Flare had a battle on the top of Prism Tower. Apparently he used some gadgets on his wrists to control that power Ash and his Greninja had. It failed, broke, and then the leader decided to fake falling of the tower for whatever reason. A part of the device was still there."

"But how was it not found?" Slowking shouted.

"Well, the rest of the people on Prism Tower forgot about it, and the construction workers who helped fix the tower claimed that there was almost no damage on the top, from a helicopter's point of view." Jay claimed. "Now all I have to do is analyze the device, and find the whereabouts of the previous lab!"

Jay took out the broken down, golden device and looked at some text near the edge.

"MADE BY LYSANDRE LABS" It began, and it listed what Jay had been looking for.

"The location of Lysandre Labs!" Jay shouted. "We must of had amazing luck if the device was still there, had information about the labs on it, and that text about the labs was still intact and legible!"

Slowking nodded, understanding every bit of Jay's plan.

"You going to defeat all the villains in Lysandre Labs?" Slowking asked.

"No," Jay replied. "The facility was supposedly shut down, along with the leader of Team Flare. Why I'm going here is way more important."

"Why?" Slowking asked.

"For Mega Stones," Jay muttered.

"What?!" Slowking exclaimed.

"The rest of the scientists were not caught, and are claimed to be still roaming in the Kalos region." Jay began. "Maybe you encountered one of them."

Slowking deeply thought about it.

"So," Jay said, interrupting Slowking's train of thought. "I'll guess we'll be there in two or three hours, unless you want to make a pitstop or something."

"No, I should be fine," Slowking muttered.

"Well, how are you Gyarados?" Jay asked.

Gyarados nodded its head, which Jay understood.

"Well, assuming that there is no interruptions, we'll be on our way!" Jay shouted.

The hum of helicopter propellers suddenly was nearby, and getting a bit louder. Jay, along with Gyarados and Slowking, overheard, and took a look in the horizon.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice shouted.

"And make it double," A male voice also shouted.

Jay, Gyarados, and Slowking all knew who it was.

"Wow, it's Team Rocket! An evil organization who can't even catch one Pokémon, even with those high-tech gadgets of yours!" Jay shouted.

"How dare you insult Team Rocket!" Jessie roared.

"We have caught Pokémon, for your information!" James followed.

"And soon, we'll catch all the Pokémon in the world!" Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet concluded.

"A pathetic excuse for a resumé," Jay spat back. "Let's give them some good 'ol fashioned punishment Gyarados,"

Gyarados roared, and fired a Dragon Pulse that nearly hit the gang's helicopter.

"Ha you missed!" James shouted.

A barrage of flames soon engulfed the helicopter, causing it to explode.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio shouted, along with a cry from Wobbuffet.

"So Gyarados," Jay muttered well after Team Rocket was gone. "Let's take a small rest, shall we?"

Gyarados nodded.

"Jay, are you sure it's safe to rest near a popular resort?" Slowking asked, pointing to a nearby sign.

"Well, how well did my other schemes go?" Jay answered.

"Between well and awful," Slowking replied.

"Then I believe that this scheme will be in the 'well' side," Jay claimed. "Gyarados, Return!"

Jay recalled his Gyarados as he stepped onto the shore. What lay in front of him was a forest.

"So Slowking," Jay said. "Do you remember any exact details of the sign?"

Slowking pondered for a moment.

"It is at least two miles away, and it has a top-of-the-line security system. I believe that is what is necessary for you," Slowking replied.

"Bah! 'Top-of-the-line security system! Such false advertising" Jay boasted as he stepped on a hiking trail. "Now let's find a place to camp."

The moment Jay said those words, alarms blared, and guards rushed to the scene.

"Freeze!" They shouted.

"No," Jay replied.

Soon, another hum of helicopter propellers was heard.

"Stop right there!" It was Ash's voice.

Jay turned around, and met the eyes of the young raven-haired boy.

"It's over," Ash continued.

Jay was brought to the Lumiose City Prison after the encounter.


	13. An Epic Jailbreak!

A/N: Because I had a vacation to Canada, the writing of this chapter was heavily delayed. But now that it's here, I hope you enjoy!

"This is where the prisoners of highest threat are stored," Officer Jenny explained. "There are guards around the clock, making sure not one prisoner does anything suspicious."

"That's good," Ash said. "We don't want to deal with these people again."

Jay lay on his bunker, in a blank room with glass walls. Watching him were Ash and his friends, peering through the wall of glass..

"So, you stored Xerosic in here as well?" Clemont asked.

Jay opened his ears.

"Yes, and I believe he will be here for quite while."

Jay looked around. He clearly saw the scientist, all in his strange eyewear, orange suit, and weird hairstyle.

"Do you think he'll escape?" Bonnie asked.

"Not at all," Serena replied. "I believe we should be fine."

Jay shook his head.

"Now, as for all of you," Officer Jenny began. "I want no funny business at all. Got it Jay?"

"No," Jay replied.

Officer Jenny sighed, with the four children shaking their heads.

"Now as for you Xerosic," Officer Jenny said. "You will not do anything that will harm anyone else or this world. Understand?"

There was no response from Xerosic.

"Do you understand, Xerosic?" Officer Jenny repeated.

Xerosic began laughing.

"What is it?!"

"You foolish humans!" Xerosic began.

Jay looked at Xerosic, clearly uninterested.

"Did you really believe that the future leader of Team Flare would be willing to stay in this cell forever?" Xerosic shouted.

"Team Flare is over now!" Ash shouted.

"Lies," Xerosic replied smugly. He pulled out an orange device from his suit, and tapped on the touchscreen device. Nothing happened.

"Wow…" Jay mumbled, sarcastically clapping.

Moments later, the building shook with a thud.

"What's going on?!" Bonnie shouted.

Another thud hit the wall.

"Brace yourselves!" Officer Jenny shouted.

One final thud hit the wall, and an enormous vehicle burst through, shattering the glass that held Jay and Xerosic. The whole group was awestruck, except Jay, of course.

"But that glass was engineered to be nearly unbreakable!" Clemont shouted.

"I want guards on Section A2 immediately!" Officer Jenny commanded, as Xerosic made his getaway.

"Guys! Make sure Jay doesn't escape!" Ash shouted.

Jay was just about to leave through an exit made by Xerosic when Ash said this.

"You're not getting past this point Jay," Officer Jenny exclaimed. "Get back into your cell at once!"

"But I need my backpack at least," Jay mumbled.

"You're not getting that either," Officer Jenny replied.

Jay sighed. He turned back to leave to the woods, but he soon found guards blocking the way.

"Get back into your cell," Officer Jenny said.

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

Their short argument was interrupted by a strong gust of wind.

"Enough of this!" Officer Jenny replied. "You-"

Her next words were interrupted by another gust of wind. Jay smiled, clearly enjoying the officer's despair.

"Get. Back. In. Your-"

All the lights in the room flickered off. An ominous whisper filled the darkness. The room suddenly got colder.

"What's happening?!" Bonnie shouted."I'm scared!"

Laughter filled the room.

"It's just a Gengar," Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"You caused this Jay!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"It's really just a Gengar," Jay muttered.

"ENOUGH OF-"

The lights flickered on right before Officer Jenny finished her sentence. Standing right in front of Jay was a Gengar.

"I told you! There really was a Gengar in the room you fools!" Jay shouted.

Gengar turned around at Jay. Jay stared at Gengar. Gengar stared back.

"GUARDS, GET HIM!" Officer Jenny shouted, agitated from all the interruptions before.

The guards began to grab their Pokéballs. Gengar jerked his back, glared at the guards, and stopped them with Psychic, causing the guards freeze in their position. Jay stood next to Gengar, in deep thought.

"So, Gengar, it looks like you want to help me," Jay said.

Gengar nodded and turned back to the guards. Soon, each one of them were thrown out of the way, as Gengar turned back to Ash and his friends. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Why are you helping him!" Ash shouted.

Gengar's grin grew larger.

"He's a criminal Gengar!" Ash shouted.

Gengar's grin grew even larger.

"Does it look like he cares?" Clemont moaned.

Gengar's grin managed to grow larger, despite his smirk being large enough already.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leapt up into the air and began forming a ball composed of electricity. He then used his tail to hurl the ball at Gengar. Gengar slid away from the impact zone, and casted an Ominous Wind. The purple wisps of air forced all the witnesses to the nearby wall, stunning them long enough for Jay to grab his backpack and exit the room, with Gengar following.

"Get them!" Officer Jenny shouted over the blaring alarms.

Guards stormed through the halls of the prison, keeping a keen eye for all the other prisoners in their cells. Meanwhile, Jay and Gengar dashed through all the exits, and managed to slip through before they closed for lockdown. Gengar used Ominous Wind on each hallway, destroying the security cameras to prevent being caught on surveillance. After many prisoners pointing and occasionally cheering at Jay, the duo finally kicked open an exit on the rooftop. Jay stood along the edge, with Gengar beside him. Jay took a moment to admire the night sky. He turned back, and found that Gengar managed to contain himself in a Pokéball.

"Welcome to the team, buddy," Jay muttered, with a smile on his face.

And he was off.


	14. A Long Time No See!

A/N: Now that I have a small break from school, chapters should be coming more often now. As always, Enjoy!

"Great. The twerps are going to leave. We have a new problem to deal with, and Pikachu hasn't been caught yet. Things are going real good for sure," Meowth grumbled, walking beside Wobbuffet.

Although Team Rocket thought they defeated Team Flare, they were pondering about other issues to worry about a revival of the villainous group. Now, they were planning to get a good revenge on Jay, for sending them to blast off two times in a row.

"If that one brat dares meddle with our plans I swear I'll..." Jessie began as she began to rant about their crushing defeats against Jay.

"Still, ever since he stole Gyarados I knew he would be a troublesome brake to our promotion," James muttered as Jessie ranted.

"But soon, we'll stop that brat and toss him to prison!" Meowth shouted.

"Yeah that's right!" Jessie and James replied in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet added.

* * *

"Well, all it's left to do is find Slowking," Jay muttered. Walking near the same path he was captured in.

After breaking escaping Lumiose City, Jay's first priority was to find Slowking. After riding the same river with Gyarados, and using Gengar to shut down the security features, Jay tried to look in every nook and cranny, in hopes that he would find Slowking.

"He should have stayed here," Jay moaned as he lay on a boulder. "Did you find anything Gengar?"

Gengar shook his head.

"Well that's a shame," Jay replied. "Hopefully I can find something useful."

Jay soon heard footsteps. The footsteps gradually became louder, until a bush beside him was ruffling. What peeked out of the bush was a Durant.

"Durant, don't bite it! We promised that you would only bite the leaves! Okay!" A voice said behind the bush.

Jay immediately recognized him.

"Karl! Since when did you get to Kalos! I thought you'd never go back!"

Karl stepped out of the bush, riding his Durant. He had messy black hair, light skin, and had a slim body. He wore an orange T-shirt, black shorts, and sneakers. He turned and looked at Jay.

"What were you doing Jay! Those actions were way to risky!" Karl shouted.

Jay laughed.

"Listen buddy. I don't want to win the Pokémon League or anything like that. I'm doing something bigger." Jay replied.

"You've been saying that for quite a while." Karl said.

Jay laughed.

"So, how's it been in Unova?" Jay asked.

"I've caught many Pokémon, and I'm a pretty good trainer now," Karl replied. "But I never thought you would start when you were sixteen!"

Jay laughed again.

"Well, I did, and I caught up," Jay replied. "Want to see?"

"Sure," Karl answered.

Jay tossed out all his Pokéballs, releasing his Pokémon. Karl stood in awe in sight of his team.

"You caught all of that in less than a week?!"

"Yeah bro," Jay replied, with a smirk on his face.

Karl shook his head, looking through his memories of Jay. "You were quite good at making friends with Pokémon before you were a trainer."

"So, what's your team?" Jay asked.

Karl tossed his Pokéballs, releasing his current team, consisting of a Klinklang, Aegislash, Bronzong, Umbreon, and a Wigglytuff.

"So, you like Steel-types, don't you?" Jay said.

"I've told you that my team would have lots of Steel-types, remember?" Karl replied.

Now it was Jay's turn to roll his eyes.

"You've lectured how good the Steel-type is that you could write five scientific papers about it," Jay mumbled.

Karl laughed.

"Well, at least you got one Steel-type, so don't argue back," Karl replied.

As the two continued their conversation, Team Rocket, conveniently hidden on a tree branch, began scheming.

"Would you look at that? Jay actually has a friend!" Meowth whispered.

"And look at the powerful Pokémon that they both have. With that, we'll be the boss's top recruits until the very end!" Jessie replied.

"And a good day we'll spend!" James added.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet concluded.

Jay managed to overhear the conversation.

"Did you hear something?" Jay said, causing Team Rocket to shudder.

"I heard people saying… strange things," Karl replied.

"I know them. Their horrible rhyming is a dead giveaway," Jay said.

"The nerve!" Jessie hissed.

"To you, at least," Karl mumbled, still confused about what Jay meant.

Suddenly, figures appeared on a nearby tree.

"Prepare for trouble, as we rhyme away," Jessie began.

"And make it double, it's a hobby, we say," James added.

"Who are these guys and what are they saying?" Karl asked.

"Meet Team Rocket, a band of idiots trying to get power, glory and whatnot by trying to get Pokémon but always fail," Jay said, droning out Team Rocket's motto. "They rhyme nonstop and force you to listen to a horrible song that makes your ears bleed."

"As always, the motto is Team Rocket's inevitable future," Jessie shot back.

"And the forecast claims it'll happen, we're sure," James added.

"We steal all powerful Pokémon because our goal is pure!" Meowth shouted.

Karl stood, trying to process everything the trio just said.

"Do you script literally everything you say?" Karl asked.

"Karl, a three-year-old could make these rhymes," Jay said.

"A toddler could not process the high-level grammar in our magnificently made motto," James argued.

"Well your motto will never come true. End of discussion." Jay said as his Pokémon readied for battle.

"Enough! Gourgeist! It's time to play!" Jessie shouted.

"And Inkay, let's make it a day!" James added.

The duo tossed their Pokéballs, putting an Inkay and a Gourgeist onto the battlefield, with Wobbuffet following.

"Gengar, use Psychic!" Jay shouted.

Gengar's eyes glowed blue, as the Inkay, Gourgeist, and Wobbuffet, were surrounded in an aura of the same color. Both lost the ability to move.

"Durant! Use Guillotine!" Karl shouted.

Durant's two pincers shined as it charged to the immobilized Inkay and Gourgeist. After three clamps, the trio fell to the ground.

"That was fast," Jessie muttered.

"But their victory will not last!" Meowth shouted as he hurled a cube at Jay.

Gengar leapt up, snatched the cube, and tossed it back at Team Rocket, trapping the whole gang in a large cage.

"Uh-oh," The gang said in unison, as both parties charged their attacks.

All that was seen was a massive explosion, with Team Rocket soaring throw the air.

"How do we keep losing," Jessie muttered.

"This was your fault James!" Meowth shouted.

"Me? How did I know Gengar was going to toss back the trap!"

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" Shouted Wobbuffet, tagging along.

Karl and Jay watched the scene from the ground.

"At least they stopped rhyming," Karl said as the two made their exit.


	15. Two Birds with One Stone!

"So," Karl began searched along the river. "Did you find him yet Jay?"

Jay, Karl, and the rest of their Pokémon were trying to find the location of Jay's accomplice, Slowking.

"No," Jay replied. "All I found was footprints."

"Are they Slowking's footprints?" Karl asked.

"No," Jay replied.

Jay was about to overturn a stone, but he soon heard a roar before he could do so. Jay turned to Karl, who heard it too.

"What do you think that was?" Jay asked as Karl looked at his Pokédex.

After a moment of Karl pushing buttons on the Pokédex, he found an answer.

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon," The Pokédex began. "Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory, caring for it and protecting it from intruders."

"I wonder what happened," Karl said.

"Slowking would never walk into an Aggron's territory. Why don't we keep looking in the river?" Jay said.

Karl shrugged in response. Moments later, another roar was heard, louder this time.

"It sounded just like the last one," Karl said.

Soon, Slowking dashed through the forest, and landed on the shore. Moments later, an Aggron followed in pursuit.

"Slowking did walk into an Aggron's territory Jay!" Karl shouted.

"I assure you, I did not," Slowking said after he was near Jay. "This Aggron challenged me, yet I refused, causing him to claim that I was a coward."

Aggron cracked his knuckles.

"Don't worry Slowking, I'll battle for you!" Karl said as he sent out his Durant.

Aggron prepared himself for battle, smiling as he did so.

"Durant, start with Guillotine!" Karl shouted.

Durant's pincers shined as he lunged, but Aggron countered with a powerful Head Smash, causing Durant to land on his back. Aggron then used Focus Blast, concentrating a blue sphere of energy as Durant struggled to get up. Once Durant finally got on his feet, Aggron released the energy, hitting Durant with the full impact and causing him to faint. Karl recalled Durant.

"Nice one, Aggron," Karl applauded. "See if you can handle this!"

Karl tossed his Pokéball, and sent out Wigglytuff. Aggron attempted to use Head Smash, but Wigglytuff used Blizzard, sending a harsh snowstorm that froze Aggron. Aggron immediately broke out, but Wigglytuff used Fire Blast, sending a furry of flames at Aggron. Aggron still stood, but was burned.

"You're tough Aggron!" Karl complimented.

Aggron smiled, as he began to lunge at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff tried to use Perish Song, but Aggron used Head Smash to prevent the action. Wigglytuff fell to the ground, as Aggron leapt up into the air, and landed on Wigglytuff. After the dust cleared, Wigglytuff was knocked out. Aggron smiled, but soon fell to the burn.

"Aggron, are you okay?" Karl asked.

He then turned to Jay.

"Jay, to you have anything that could help?" Karl asked.

"All my backpack has is Pokéballs, but you could check," Jay answered. "That was a nice battle, by the way."

"Thanks," Karl said as he dug through the Pokéballs. "I feel some paper in here."

Karl pulled out a small paper bag in the backpack, and pulled out a note.

"I never expected Nurse Joy to give me that. All I wanted were some Pokéballs," Jay said as Karl handed him the note.

Jay read the contents of the note.

"How sweet," Jay commented. "She knew I'd be away from cities for awhile, so she gave me some healing supplies just in case."

"Perfect," Karl said as he grabbed a Burn Heal from the bag. "Just what I need."

Karl sprayed the liquid in the cube-shaped device onto Aggron. Moments later, Aggron got up to his feet.

"Do you fell better?" Karl asked.

Aggron hugged Karl.

"Aggron is thanking you," Slowking explained. "Instead of catching him, you healed him. Now Aggron trusts you."

"Really Aggron?" Karl asked. "You want to travel with me?"

Aggron nodded, and touched the Pokéball that Karl held. The Pokéball captured Aggron, and then shook multiple times before emiting a shower of sparks. Karl picked up the device.

"Thanks Aggron," Karl said.

Jay clapped. "Not bad. First catch in Kalos, I see."

Karl nodded. "Thanks for the Burn Heal, by the way."

Jay shrugged. "As long as I have some, it's all good."

Jay put on his backpack. "Well, I guess it's time to…"

"Jay, there's something on your backpack," Karl said, pointing at Klefki tugging on the pouches. It went in the backpack, and snatched the bag.

"You're not getting away!" Karl screamed as he tossed a Pokéball at it.

Jay pushed the Klefki away, stunning it and causing it to drop the bag. The Pokéball soon hit, and Klefki was forced into the device. It shook multiple times, but Klefki was still caught.

"What a surprise," Jay muttered as he picked of the healing supplies.

"Two catches in a day," Karl said. "That's nice."

Jay gave Karl a pat on the back, as the two went to the shore, with Slowking tagging along.


	16. Team Flare's Uprise!

"Just keep going. I know we'll be there," Jay assured.

Jay, Karl, and Slowking were taking a long trek through a desolate valley. Jay managed to drag Karl along to help him with raiding Lysandre Labs,.

"When does this valley end again?" Karl asked.

"I'm not to sure. I don't have a Pokédex, remember?" Jay replied.

"Good point," Karl responded.

The three continued to walk in silence.

"So, what's your plan, Jay?" Karl asked.

Jay remained silent.

"Jay? Jay!" Karl shouted.

Jay still remained silent.

"What seems to be the problem, Karl?" Slowking asked.

"I just wanted to know Jay's plan…" Karl moaned.

"So do I, as I was pondering about it earlier." Slowking responded. "I do believe it's more complex than raiding Lysandre Labs."

The trio trekked in silence again.

"You wouldn't understand…" Jay suddenly mumbled.

"What?" Karl's head perked up when he heard Jay mutter.

"Nothing," Jay replied. "We're in a forest now."

The three stood near the perimeter of the forest, just staring at it for a short period of time. The sound of a motor vehicle soon broke the silence.

"What was that?!" Karl asked.

"I believe I know who it is," Jay said. "But for now, let's find out for ourselves."

Jay started dashing to the direction of the noise, with Karl barely following, Slowking was too surprised to catch up.

"Wait up!" Karl yelled. "You know I'm not got at running!"

Jay ignored Karl's pleas.

"C'mon! Just slow down!" Karl shouted as the two began to approach a meadow.

After Karl nearly was about to faint, Jay paused at a boulder, then signaled Karl to come and hide behind it. Karl crouched next to Jay, exhausted and trying to catch his breath.

"Look," Jay whispered.

Karl took a small peek. A black-haired young man was standing in a battle-ready pose. He had a red cap, a blue shirt, black pants, and red sneakers. Standing beside him was a girl about his age, with a pink fedora covering her honey-colored hair, a red and pink dress, and boots. Next to her was a boy the same age as the first two. He had yellow hair, and a simple blue, yellow, and black outfit covering most of his body. Crouching beside him was a young girl, with the same colored hair, with a brown top and a white skirt, along with pink shoes. Facing them was a large, mysterious vehicle.

"Who are they?" Karl whispered back.

Jay was about to answer, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him. On the vehicle now, was a stout man, with a small tuft of red hair. He wore a pair of red goggles, and had an orange-red jumpsuit cover his body. Beside him was a container of Zygarde Cells.

"I believed you meddling children would attempt to find me," The strange man began. "But it seems that I found you first!"

"Team Flare will never come back Xerosic!" The boy in the front shouted.

"False. Team Flare shall be reborn! And ironically, you very children shall be helping me do so!" The Xerosic replied, laughing maniacally as he pulled out a large, orange machine.

"That's the same thing he used to brainwash Zygarde!" The yellow-haired boy shouted.

"An astute observation, Clemont." Xerosic replied as the device began charging.

"Watch out!" Clemont shouted.

The device suddenly shot an orange beam of energy straight at Clemont's forehead, stunning him for a moment. Once the beam stopped, Clemont fell to the ground, and soon escorted inside the vehicle by a large metal claw.

"Clemont!" The three shouted.

Karl was in awe. Jay was not impressed.

Xerosic was engrossed with evil laughter. "The laser beam has now been upgraded. There's no hope of undoing the effects!"

Karl reached into his pocket, and grabbed a Pokéball.

"Come out, Klefki," he whispered, as the group of three mourned about their friend.

Jay muffled the Pokéball to quiet it as Klefki was being summoned. Once Klefki appeared, it immediately made a beeline for Jay's backpack.

"Klefki, wait," Karl muttered, grabbing Klefki.

Klefki squirmed and flailed in Karl's arms.

"Listen." Karl began. "You may have whatever you want the bag, but on one condition."

Klefki's eyes shone as Karl said this.

"But get rid of the big guy in the orange costume, okay?" Karl finished.

Klefki nodded, and flew behind Xerosic, and tapped his back.

"Who is it?!" Xerosic shouted as he turned around.

Klefki smiled and gave Xerosic a hard slap.

"The nerve!" Xerosic shouted as he pointed his weapon at Klefki. "Take this and learn respect!"

Klefki dodged all the lasers Xerosic shot, much to his discontent. Klefki began flying away, as Xerosic kept on trying to brainwash him, firing lasers tirelessly.

"So, who are those guys again?" Karl asked.

"The boy over there is Ash, the older girl is Serena, and the little one is Bonnie. The one who got brainwashed is Clemont." Jay replied.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Xerosic shouted as Klefki kept floating around.

"You know what?" Jay said. "I'm going to have some fun."

Jay began to step away from the boulder, and began to make a grand entrance onto the field.

"You!" Ash shouted, as Serena and Bonnie stood beside him.

Xerosic was too distracted trying to hit Klefki to care. In fact, Klefki was getting tired.

"I've got you now!" Xerosic shouted as Klefki fell from exhaustion.

"Klefki!" Karl shouted as he dashed into the field, caught Klefki, and rolled alongside the grass before Xerosic could fire.

Ash and his friends immediately turned their attention to him.

"So, that was your Klefki," Ash began.

"Enough!" Xerosic screamed, overcome with rage. "I'll just take the prisoner who escaped with me!"

Xerosic pointed his device at Jay, and fired. The beam made a bright flash of orange light. After the flash ended, Xerosic turned back a Jay, who was holding his a Pokéball in front of his forehead, implying that he blocked the shot.

"Problem?" Jay said with his trademark smirk on his face.

Xerosic was now in full rage. With a loud, bloodcurdling war cry, he began firing his weapon, tirelessly and aimlessly. After a long while, he pointed his laser gun at Ash.

"Watch out!" Serena shouted.

She dashed in front of Ash, pushed him out of the way, and took the hit, falling to the ground.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

"Not who I was aiming for, but I'll take it!" Xerosic shouted as the claw took Serena as well. "Alright, try number two!"

Jay quickly hurled the Pokéball at Xerosic, with the impact forcing him to the ground. Ash was stunned by the action as Xerosic quickly got onto his feet, and stared at the four remaining people.

"I guess it's time to escape." Xerosic muttered.

The vehicle turned into an airplane, and soared up into the air. Ash clenched his fists once he got to his senses.

"This was your fault!" Ash began, pointing at Jay.

"Yeah! Apologize right now!" Bonnie added.

Jay remained silent.

"Calm down!" Karl began. "He tried to save you Ash, shouldn't you be apologizing to him?"

Ash snapped out of his rage, and sighed a moment after.

"Why don't we call a truce?" Ash began.

"A truce?! No!" Bonnie protested.

"After all, you fought against Xerosic quite well, so why don't we work together to save my friends?"

"But that's a bad idea!" Bonnie whined.

"Actually, we'd be happy to make the truce." Karl contended. "However, assuming what Xerosic said, we most likely can't save them."

"You're wrong! My friends will never help Xerosic! I know they won't!" Ash shouted.

"If you insist," Jay said as he held out his hand.

Ash carefully shook Jay's hand.

"And you," Ash said as he shook hands with Karl.

Moments later, Slowking arrived.

"Forgive me, but I was unable to reach you both in time," Slowking began.

Slowking took a moment to catch his breath, and looked up at the four people in front of him.

"Did I miss something important?" Slowking asked.


	17. First Day of Truce!

A/N: Happy New Year!

"Alright Karl! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash shouted.

Ash and Bonnie recently made a truce with Karl, Slowking, and Jay, in hopes of rescuing their friends, brainwashed by Team Flare Scientist Xerosic.

"Yeesh Ash, we've only been together for less than a day, and now you want a battle?" Karl said.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Ash shouted.

"Why not battle Jay?" Karl asked.

"'Cause I already did!" Ash replied. "Now I just need to know how strong you are!"

"Sure," Karl agreed.

Immediately after he said this, one of Karl's Pokéballs burst open, letting out Klefki, who made a happy cry.

"Does Klefki want to battle?" Ash asked.

Klefki nodded happily.

"Alright!" Karl shouted. "Battle begin!"

"Pikachu, start of with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu dashed through the meadow serving as a battlefield, charging towards Klefki.

"Klefki! Use Foul Play!" Karl shouted.

Just when Pikachu was about to make contact, Klefki grabbed Pikachu, and tossed him to the ground. Pikachu got back to his feet.

"That's a boy," Ash said. "Now use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail shined as it leapt into the air and began to swing it at Klefki.

"Use Foul Play again!" Karl shouted.

Klefki grabbed Pikachu's tail, and slammed the mouse onto the ground again.

"Get up and use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

"Use Play Rough before he gets up!" Karl responded.

Just when Pikachu was about to get up, Klefki charged, slapping Pikachu constantly while being surrounded in a veil of dust.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Soon, the dust cloud dissipated, and Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at Klefki, which hit. Klefki was momentarily stunned.

"Don't worry Klefki! Finish this with Mirror Shot!" Karl shouted.

Klefki fired a white beam, hitting Pikachu midair. After the explosion settled, Pikachu fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he dashed to the Pokémon. "You'll be fine."

Karl tossed him a Revive from the bag, which Ash caught and used on Pikachu.

"Thanks," Ash began as he stood up. "Nice battle, by the way."

Karl shook hands with Ash, and gave Klefki a hug.

"Your Pikachu battled quite well," Karl commented as he recalled Klefki.

"Thanks," Ash replied.

Soon, Bonnie came back from the sidelines.

"That was amazing!" She shouted. "Klefki is so cute! Can I see him?"

"Sure," Karl said. "And you'll see the rest of my Pokémon. Slowking bought us dinner."

Jay and Slowking waved, sitting on a log with berries in front of them. Ash, Bonnie, and Karl walked to them. As Karl and Ash approached, they sent out their two parties.

"Wow, there are a lot of berries!" Ash exclaimed.

"Roggenrola found most of them," Jay mumbled.

"A Roggenrola?" Bonnie replied. "I've never seen one."

"Here," Ash said, grabbing his Pokédex.

"Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon," The Pokédex began as it displayed an image of a Roggenrola. "Roggenrola were supposedly discovered from a large ravine made by an earthquake."

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"He's shy, so he might not like you," Jay muttered as Bonnie searched around.

"There you are!" Bonnie exclaimed as she grasped onto Roggenrola.

Roggenrola was squirming as Bonnie began to hug him.

"Bonnie, I think you're overdoing it," Ash mumbled.

"But he's so cute!" Bonnie shouted.

Roggenrola escaped from Bonnie's arms, and made a beeline for Jay, hiding behind him when he arrived.

"C'mon, I just want to be your friend!" Bonnie wailed.

"I think he's scared of you now," Karl said. "Why don't we enjoy the berries?"

Bonnie sighed, and sat next to Ash.

"Guys, you've brought a mountain of berries. Are there that many berries in the forest?"

"Roggenrola found most of them, so we don't know," Jay mumbled.

Bonnie began to pet Aggron as he ate, ignoring Bonnie.

"Jay," Ash began. "Why did you do everything you did in the first place?"

Jay munched on a berry, remaining silent.

"He does that sometimes." Karl began. "Don't try to make him speak. He won't move his mouth."

Ash sighed. "I still can't trust you."

Jay didn't even react. All he did was eat the berry he was holding.

"Ash," Slowking began. "He trusts his Pokémon fully, unlike most criminals many describe. He even trusts you, as he was willing to assist you on saving your friends. So can't you trust him?"

Ash thought for a moment.

"I guess," Ash began. "But you still have to go to jail after what you did."

Jay finally responded. "I won't."

"What!" Ash shouted.

Jay turned to him. "You'll see."

Ash stared at Jay.

"You're still going to do crimes, even after I trusted you, and not even take your punishment and apologize!" Ash shouted back.

All Jay said back was: "You'll see."


	18. A Meeting of Old Villains!

"Do you believe Clemont will be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry, Clemont will be fine." Ash assured. "He has an invention for the mind-control beam."

Jay chuckled at his response. Karl sighed.

"Let's just keep Bonnie from worrying about Clemont, okay?" Karl whispered in Jay's ear.

"He's definitely brainwashed, and I don't know how you will cure him." Jay replied.

"I still want to get back on that Team Flare!" Slowking said, clenching his fists.

The group trekked on the path with silence, until they got to a mysterious-looking mountain.

"Hey! That's Grace Tower!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to a large natural landmark.

"Grace Tower?" Karl asked.

"My friends and I went there before, and we stopped some evil Malamar!" Ash said, enjoying the memories.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Evil Malamar?" Karl asked, still confused.

"They wanted this world to only be suited for Malamar, and they escaped to the future when we stopped their weapon!" Bonnie added.

"I'm still don't get it," Karl moaned.

"Well, you weren't there," Bonnie replied.

Karl shrugged, as the group continued to hike along the woods.

"Psst!" A voice said.

The group stopped, to listen. All they heard was a rattling bush.

"Who's in there?" Bonnie asked as she walked over.

"You! Twerp!" The voice said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "What do you want?!"

"We want your help!" James replied.

"What?" Karl muttered.

"Get in, and we'll explain," Meowth said.

Everyone reluctantly followed Team Rocket.

"So, what's this about?" Ash asked.

"It's about what you all were yapping about," Meowth responded.

"The evil Malamar? They're back?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not only them," Jessie answered, as the group approached Grace Tower.

The mountain was a sudden abrupt end to the forest, having a perimeter with barren soil around it. Team Rocket pointed up to a ledge, where two Malamar were discussing with someone in orange.

"That's—"

The man looked to the group.

"Well, look at what we have here. Esteemed guests!" Xerosic began.

The Malamar chuckled.

"Where's Clemont?!" Bonnie shouted.

Xerosic chuckled. "It's such a shame he's not here. He's been very happy to serve me,"

"He would never do that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Aw! But you'll begin to serve me too!" Xerosic shouted, as the Malamar began emitting hypnotic light.

The group began to cover their eyes.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu began charging a ball composed of electricity, and then hurled it at the Malamar, stunning them.

"Now, give my friends back!" Ash shouted.

"If you want to see them, that's fine!" Xerosic exclaimed, as the Malamar began to use Psycho Cut.

"Ash, run," Karl began.

"But we need to—"

Large strokes of purple energy flew towards the group, causing a massive explosion and knocking everyone out.

* * *

"Breaking News! Young trainer along with Team Flare scientist escape from the highest security cell!"

The television was soon turned off, as Diantha sat on her seat.

"So," She began. "There's a new threat to Kalos."

The gym leaders, along with the Elite Four were all at the previous whereabouts of the last Pokémon League, discussing the potential threat of Team Flare awakening, and more importantly, Jay.

"He's still a new trainer. We'll beat him for sure," Wulfric assured.

"He managed to take out four elite police officers, and has a very strong team early, according to reports. I don't think it'll be easy to stop him," Malva contended.

The group remained silent for a small moment.

"Where's Clemont?" Grant asked.

"That's a good question. After all, his gym is in this city," Viola commented.

"Yes, and I do believe Ash and his friends were staying here until Ash was supposed to leave." Diantha added.

"Wait, didn't I hear that one remaining Team Flare scientist was after Clemont?" Valerie asked.

"Yes! And now that he escaped means…" Diantha began.

"Xerosic has Ash and his friends!" Ramos finished.

"This is a crisis!" Wulfric shouted.

"Remember what Xerosic tried to do last time Clemont got caught?" Viola said. "He was lucky that time."

The whole room took a deep breath.

"So, what's the fate of Kalos?" Diantha asked.

Everyone in the conference turned to Olympia.

"I saw a vision of Team Flare once the Megalith was destroyed." She began. "I saw many people, under control of Team Flare, roaming free over Kalos."

"Who are 'those people'?" Malva asked.

"The people of Kalos." Olympia replied, shocking the entire group. "They were all charging, at one target."

"And that target is Jay, right?" Diantha asked.

Olympia nodded, and continued. "If I saw correctly, Jay fell off into his demise."

The whole room gasped.

"Jay… d-dies…?" Valerie stuttered.

"No." Olympia continued. "An imprint, a representative, of Jay will still roam this world. And it will repay the crimes Jay did in the past."

No one believed their ears.

"Jay was never predictable." Diantha muttered.

"So who was this 'representative'?" Wulfric asked.

"I did not see." Olympia muttered. "We can only guess."

A/N: Who do you think it will be?


	19. A Horrible Surprise!

"Argh, where are we?" Ash moaned.

Ash rose from the floor, and took a look around. He saw a bunch of prison cells, made of glass, with everyone in them.

"So, you've finally woke up," Jay muttered.

"Where are we?!" Ash shouted.

"Most likely in Lysandre Labs," Karl muttered, pointing to a Team Flare symbol next to his cell. "The problem is, we can't do anything as long as we're here."

"We've got to escape. We've got to!" Ash exclaimed, pounding the walls. "Pikachu use—"

Ash noticed that Pikachu was still in a coma.

"Wake up!" Ash shouted.

"He's not going to wake up," Jay muttered.

Ash groaned. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Wait," Karl said. "We'll just wait."

Soon, one of the doors opened. Footsteps echoed through the room.

"So, we found the last two, along with two others," A voice said.

"Good. We'll send them into conditioning," Another voice replied.

The two silhouettes approached the prisoners. As the faces became clear, Ash gasped.

"Clemont! Serena! No! Snap out of it!" Ash exclaimed.

Clemont took a small glance behind him.

"Why hello, Ash," He began formally. "I see you're not too happy about our new occupation."

"No! Clemont!" Ash shouted.

"Calm down, sweetie," Serena added, putting her finger on the glass of Ash's cell. "You'll be with us too!"

"No! I won't!" Ash shouted.

Clemont held up his tablet, and began to tap it.

"Port A1 is ready," Clemont muttered.

"Good. Activate," The tablet responded.

The ceiling of Ash's cell opened, and the same device Xerosic used appeared. Immediately after, a beam of orange energy fired onto Ash, agonizing him. Serena giggled while Clemont smiled.

"There are two other witnesses in their cells." Xerosic said through the PA system. "See to them."

Clemont and Serena turned around.

"Soon, you'll learn not to nose around in our plans," Clemont said.

"Ain't nobody got time for that," Jay shot back, grabbing a Pokéball from his backpack.

"Even with your Pokémon, we garuntee you won't escape. Now sit still," Clemont demanded.

Jay looked up at Clemont, gave a "does-it-look-like-I-care?" look at Clemont, and sent out Gengar.

"Even with your Ghost-type, you're still not getting out. Malamar enter!" Clemont shouted.

Two Malamar floated through the doors, and faced Jay.

"We've got a very special light show for you both!" Serena laughed.

The Malamar began emitting a strange, eerie light from their chests.

"Wow, it's so pretty, I don't care!" Jay laughed, as Gengar used Ominous Wind on the Malamar, slamming them on the ground.

Gengar phased through the glass, and glared and Clemont and Serena. It fired another Ominous Wind, knocking them onto a nearby wall. Gengar turned back, then shattered each of the cell, except Ash's, with Psychic.

"Now," Karl said, dusting off the glass shards. "Let's get out!"

Karl turned to Ash.

"Oh dear," He muttered as Ash stepped out of the cell.

"Now Ashy!" Serena said, putting her fingers on Ash's chin. "You do you serve?"  
"Team Flare, loyally and faithfully," Ash replied, in the same optimistic voice.

"Well, what do you think of our new minion?" Clemont snickered.

"I don't really care," Jay shrugged, as Gengar used Psychic to slam the three victims onto a nearby wall.

"Good, because you'll be like him too!" Clemont shouted as he readied the another one of Xerosic's devices.

"Enough brainwashing! Klinklang! Shut them down!" Karl shouted.

Klinklang was sent out of its Pokéball, and began to charge electricity as its gears spun. Soon, it unleashed a powerful Thunder Wave through the room, causing all the electronics around them to cease function.

"Pathetic, don't you think so Ashy?" Serena giggled.

"Yeah, that was weak," Ash replied.

"Screw that!" Jay shouted. "Metagross! Help us get out!"

Metagross landing on the floor, giving it plenty of cracks.

"Hmph. Luxray come—"

"Metagross! Use Hyper Beam!" Jason shouted, interrupting Clemont.

Metagross fired a beam of energy, causing the trio to dash away and making a large hole in the wall. Jay and Karl recalled each of their Pokémon, and dashed through the exit.


	20. Message for all Readers!

Hello Readers! It's been a long time, hasn't it?

As you probably have known, I haven't been working on my story for quite some time. Why? Blame my lack of experience. For starters, I noticed many reviews pointing at many issues in my story. After reading them, I myself can see and confirm that they were correct. Many of the flaws involved me making the events too rushed, me creating some pretty big plot holes, and of course, the infamous Mary Sue in the form of Jay. Because of this, I have decided to put the story on hold. But if you like this story, then thank you! I may finish this story, rewrite this one, or create better ones in the future. Remember, this was my first time posting a story on a website like this. For those who pointed out my mistakes, thank you! Because of you, I gained some valuable experience that should help me write better stories. Hopefully, I can post a better one sometime in the future!


End file.
